Tempest Island
|royal_anthem = "Quack Quack Quack Quack" |other_symbol_type = |other_symbol = |image_map = |map_caption = |capital = Storm City |largest_city = Storm City |largest_settlement = |largest_settlement_type = City |official_languages = English, Duckish |regional_languages = |languages_type = |languages = |ethnic_groups = |demonym = Tempest Islander |leader_title1 = Head of State |leader_name1 = Black Duck |leader_title2 = |leader_name2 = |leader_title3 = |leader_name3 = |leader_title4 = |leader_name4 = |sovereignty_type = |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = The Republic of Tempest Island was estabilished |established_date1 = Unknown |established_event2 = The island was annexed by Duck Island |established_date2 = 2016 |area_rank = |area_magnitude = |area_km2 = |area_sq_mi = |percent_water = |area_label = |area_label2 = |area_dabodyalign = |population_estimate = A lot of ducks, penguins and puffles. |population_estimate_year = 2016 |population_census = A lot of ducks, penguins and puffles. |population_census_year = 2016 |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |GDP_PPP_per_capita = |currency = Duck Coins |currency_code = DC |DST_note = |drives_on = Right |calling_code = |image_map3 = |membership = |legislature = The Duckish Government |upper_house = The Duckish Government |lower_house = The Duckish Government |footnotes = The royal anthem and anthem of Tempest Island are the ones of Duck Island Also known as Templands and Ducks |footnote1 = |footnote2 = |footnote3 = }} Tempest Island (also commonly called Tempest Isle and Templand) is a windy island off the coast of Antartica. It is a lesser known vacation spot, and is quite small in size. Mountains are scattered across it. History Formerly, the island used to be a country known as The Republic of Tempest Island. It is unknown, when the republic was estabilished. In 2016, the island was annexed by Duck Island. Cities/towns *'Storm City' is the main city and the capital. It holds roughly 3,800 homes. *'Frostshield' is a midsized town that holds ancient trade routes. *'West Fort' is an old small town used as a base during war. *'Jaisurra' is a town named for unknown reasons, probably after an older language's word. Trails Up and down the mountains and across the land are trails for hiking and such. Beginning Trails *'Starter Circle': Usually where races are held, or a quick loop. Basically a large stadium. *'String of Stars': A short loop with a few boards posted to talk about Tempest Island's History. *'M.P. Stewart Trail': a long trail founded by a penguin named M.P. Stewart. Good for camping. *'The Twister': A winding loop by String of Stars. *'Chill Loop': A nice easy loop. Advanced Trails *'Never Say Never': A steep climb up to an expert trail called The Clip. *'Sting Loop': A loop halfway up a mountain. Accessible by foot. *'Halo': This "halo" is a loop at the tip of another mountain. *'The Blue Dragon': a mildly rough loop intersecting with The Grey Dragon, an expert course. *'The Edge': an uneven trail by the shore. Expert Trails *'The Clip': A trail above 'Never Say Never'. Includes sharp turns and steep hills. *'Boomerang': a boomerang-shaped trail with rough terrain. *'Backfire': an extremely steep trail with rough terrain. Said to be the hardest. *'Tension': A painful climb from side to side of a broad mountain. *'The Gray Dragon': A very rough course intersecting with The Blue Dragon. Beaches *'Golden Beach': A beautiful golden-sand beach that is popular. *'Chill Cove': a cold, minor cove with mineral deposits. *'Greyspring Beach': Another cold location where the weather is considered "grey". *'Pine Lake': A lake surrounded by a beach and a forest of pine trees. *'Lake Hekaara': a warm, pretty beach in Jaisurra. Marks or Important Places (*= you can rent rooms) *'Life Lodge': a lodge at the base of the trail "Tension" *'Start Circle Chalet': a chalet at Start Circle *'Northern Point Hotel': the main hotel at the edge of Storm City *'Halo's Coffee Shop': a quiet little coffee shop atop a mountain *'Jason's Peak Pancake House': a rather steamy and hot pancake house *'3rd Twist Chalet': a chalet at the lowest twist on "Boomerang" *'Private or Owned Chalets:' *'Death Lodge': at the top of "Tension" *'2nd Twist Chalet': basically like the 3rd except privately owned. *'1st Twist Chalet': like 2nd *'Stingray Suite': at Sting Loop. *'The Edge Base': Formerly owned by Tempest Island Military. Now owned by Duck Island Military. *'Collision Chalet 1': at a collision between the trails Blue and Gray Dragon. NOT OWNED. *'Collision Chalet 2': like 1. NOT OWNED *'Never Point Suite': at where Never Say Never meets The Clip. NOT OWNED Facts *Tempest Island is off the West coast of Antarctica. *It is called 'Tempest Island' because of frequent storms and rain. *Popular activities include hiking and playing at beaches. Category:Duck Island